gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
His Catbearrabbit Saturday
His Catbearrabbit Saturday is a 1951 one-reel animated cartoon and is the 2nd Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby for Metro Goldwyn Mayer. It was animated by Kenneth Muse, Irven Spence, Ray Patterson and Ed Barge and released in theatres on February 2, 0002. The title is a pun combining references to the film His Girl Friday and the character of Saturday from the novel Robinson Crusoe. Plot The cartoon begins with Mung Daal stranded at sea, floating on a wooden raft after presumably being shipwrecked, a la Robinson Crusoe. The poor Mung has nothing to eat but shoes and shoelaces.This scene is reminiscent of Charlie Chaplin's classic The Gold Rush. When he spots an island, the waves catapult him there. Mung Daal attempts to feast on the coconuts but they prove to be difficult to break open. Moments later, Mung Daal breaks his teeth after trying to sink them into a turtle. However, Mung Daal does see a creature that is undeniably more edible - Chowder. Mung Daal chases after the rodent and the pair end up in an uninhabited village. Chowder spots a large drum and beats a tune on it, frightening Mung Daal. Chowder also finds a large black cauldron and rubs the soot onto his face and body, making himself black. When Mung Daal emerges from his hiding place, Chowder jumps out at him, hollering in a thick dialect. He orders Mung Daal to "hop in pot"; to cook himself with vegetables; but to "hold the onion." Mung Daal starts to feel the heat, and resigned to his death, he looks out of the cauldron and sees Chowder performing his "native" dance, but the movement of the dance causes Chowder's makeshift skirt to fall down, revealing his brown Catbearrabbit fur. Mung Daal realises he's been had and makes sure that Chowder is aware of it. Chowder tries to order Mung Daal back into the pot, but the Mung simply mocks him and chases him, only to stumble upon some genuine cannibals (although humans eating a cat or mouse would not in fact qualify as cannibalism). One licks his lips and fancies barbecued cat. They chase after Mung Daal. Meanwhile, Chowder, overlooking the whole fracas is attacked by a younger (and thicker-lipped) cannibal who also licks his lips in delight, and fancies barbecued Catbearrabbit and chases after Chowder. Voice cast *Paul Frees as Chowder and The Cannibals Censorship and Bans *Because of the short's racial stereotyping, His Mouse Friday was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution by MGM and other rights-holders (such as Turner Broadcasting and TimeWarner). *There are two edited versions of this cartoon that have aired on television prior to being banned and that have been released on video one being the voice track of Paul Frees was eliminated showing Jerry and the Cannibal speaking but with no sound coming out of their mouths: **MGM/UA Home Video versions (including the VHS tape compilation entitled Tom and Jerry On Parade and the laser disc set compilation entitled The Art of Tom and Jerry) mute out all the stereotypical black savage dialogue. **Warner Home Video versions (which was also part of the Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Volume 3 DVD set compilation) retains the dialogue, but edits the part where Jerry meets a real black savage by using pan and zoom to crop out the real black savage's appearance. This was despite the fact that the Tom & Jerry Spotlight Collections were meant for adult collectors, and the notice at the beginning of the Vol. 2 and Vol. 3 DVDs state that "all of the shorts will be shown in their original form". References External links * * Category:1951 films Category:Tom and Jerry cartoons Category:Films about race and ethnicity az:Tom və Cerri (30-cu seriya) ja:南の島 (トムとジェリー) Category:Episodes